


#45 - Silhouette

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [45]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Spoiler like whoa, if you haven't kept up with the last few years of the manga.Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: silhouette, Kougaiji.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler like whoa, if you haven't kept up with the last few years of the manga.** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: silhouette, Kougaiji. No beta.

Yaone was preparing the body for burial. She had wanted to treat Kougaiji's wounds, but he had sent her off. It was proper that he continue to bleed, when his dearest friend was dead.

He climbed the stairs to their suite. As he entered the outer door and lit the lamp, his heart seemed to stop. For an instant, he thought he saw a shadow on the wall of a tall man, turning toward him.

No, the silhouette was merely a momentary illusion. He would never again see that turn of the head, that diffident smile, and Dokugakuji's gentle eyes.


End file.
